


Sneaky Snakes and the Seething Slytherin

by reclusivenymph



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reclusivenymph/pseuds/reclusivenymph
Summary: Everyone wants a piece of Harry, and Draco has had enough





	Sneaky Snakes and the Seething Slytherin

**Author's Note:**

> My entry to the October Drarry Discord Drabble Challenge! This is my first attempt at writing fanfiction, so please be gentle lmao 😬
> 
> Prompt: Snakes  
Word count: 404

“Fucking snakes.”

The 7th and 8th years were paired up again for that day’s DADA class. And for some people, as Draco would complain, this always seemed to mean “let’s-pretend-to-ask-Harry-Potter-for-assistance-so-we’ll-have-a-reason-to-talk-to-him”.

Pansy rolled her eyes. “Stop staring, dear. You look constipated.” Merlin, why did _ she _ have to pair with him today? Fucking Blaise and his bets, she thought, making a mental note to buy a double-headed galleon that weekend.

“Those girls have been pretending to need help for fifteen minutes now, Pans! A five-year-old can do these spells!”

“Not everyone is as skilled as you and Potter, Draco.”

“One of them is literally twirling her hair right now!”

“That might just be a mannerism.”

“She’s touching his arm!”

“Maybe she’s cold.”

“ARGH! Be supportive, you witch!”

“For fuck’s sake, you overly-dramatic twink, if you’re really that upset, just go over there and drag him away!”

“You know I can’t do that,” Draco groaned, looking away. “We’re keeping things under wraps.”

Pansy felt her eyes hurt from too much rolling. “May I remind you that you were the one who insisted on that, dearest?”

“That doesn’t mean that he should just be available like that to everybody!” Draco pouted. He gave up pretending to do the spells, and just looked on as Harry left the girls to continue practicing with Ron.

“There you go, you drama queen. Now, can _ we _ start working? If these turn up on the NEWTs, I swear to Merlin…”

And, as if on cue, a tall Ravenclaw boy approached Harry and spoke loud enough for them to hear, “Harry, I simply can’t get the wand movement right! Please show me?”

And Harry, the fucking bastard, turned to where he and Pansy were standing… and winked. _ He fucking winked. _ Draco felt his face heat up as he watched Harry guide the other boy’s hand, his own wand hand itching to hex.

“Draco, stooooop! Potter’s obviously trying to rile you up,” Pansy couldn’t help but laugh. “You know, I bet nobody would even dare come near him if they knew.”

“So what should I do then, you awful wench?! Just march over there and claim him in front of everybody?!”

An exasperated-sounding “YES!” collectively came from everyone in the room, while the green-eyed Gryffindor stood there, sniggering.

“Scared, Malfoy?” Harry said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

Draco fought back a smile. “You wish, Scarhead,” he automatically retorted, as he started walking towards his boyfriend.


End file.
